Viewers who view visual media, such as a book, while in a supine position often suffer discomfort, such as muscle strain or numbness, from supporting the media in hand and overhead. In addition, the viewer's eyes must frequently refocus to adjust to movements of the media held in hand. This process causes fatigue and eye-strain, creating an unpleasant viewing experience.